The Darkness Binds Us
by FallingToDarkness
Summary: Picking up right where Thor: The Dark World left off. Lets see what happens when Loki sees what people really think about him. One Asgardian in particular. The Lady Sif.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey all!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters or anything from the Marvel universe. I'm just a fan who fancied writing up what I'd like to happen after Thor: The Dark World, which is where my Fic starts. Right from the end of Movie 2. So I hope you enjoy what you read. #MatureContent...eventually...lol**_

* * *

Loki smirked to himself as he watched Thor make his way to the Bifrost, accompanied by the Lady Sif and the Warriors Three. No doubt to say their farewells to their old friend before he left for Midgard and the human there who stole his heart. Lokis' mind began to turn as he watched them from the throne room window. They had a way for ruining his plans but not this time. He'd make sure of that. His second death made a marvellous cover, the only one who knew of his existence being old Odin but he couldn't stop him, not where Loki had put him. Not again. Turning he took the form of a guard in full Asgardian armour and made his way down to the army barracks. He had already given the orders as Odin to take a troop of soldiers including Sif and the three halfwit warriors to return balance to Nidavellir, as the realm had suffered worst during their battle with Kurse. He had a plan already in motion to eradicate them and their meddling in his affairs. He watches their goodbye, eyes wavering only once when Sif embrace his brother in farewell. Sif had always been on Thors' side. Always following him into meaningless battles for glory and honour that meant nothing in truth and yet he'd always followed her. Always respected her words and advice. Now here he was, plotting her death.

Loki stepped back from the window and took the form of a guard before he journeyed down to the library. The kingdom was his and he could do as he pleased. He may not be known as Loki King of Asgard yet but impersonating Odin was just as thrilling, if not more. Just as he pushed open the door to the library he heard a commotion coming from down the hall. Raising a brow he leaned back lightly on his heels to see the four of them returning, joking and laughing about old times and battles before Sif excused herself and the Warriors Three made their way to the banquet hall for supper. He had no intention to follow her but the look in her eyes had him curious and somehow he found himself standing at her door, his magic concealing himself from her view and simply watching her.

Sif knelt down by the foot of her bed and slowly removed the stone slab from the floor that concealed her secret hiding place. She pulled out a scarf given to her by her mother and a small knife her father had given her the last time she had seen him. Sitting down on the stone she crossed her legs and glanced around making sure she was alone before she removed the wooden box, engraved with golden spirals and encrusted with emeralds it was beautiful and completely precious to her. She slid the box up onto her large four poster bed and took a long deep breath before she got up, taking a seat on the red satin sheets beside the box. Her fingertips skimming across the lid slowly, tentatively. Most people believed her to be very heavy handed, a warrior, someone who wasn't delicate or fragile but looking at the box she felt her heart beating wildly and she took great care in handling it. Running her fingers over the lock she pushed out the slight magic she had learned and it opened with a soft click.

Unbeknown to Sif, Loki had slipped silently into the room behind her and was watching her from the window sill, eyes intent on the box he knew well. It was his, well it had been his a long time ago. Back when he still believed he was a son of Odin. Back before he discovered the truth of his life. The lie. _What is she doing with it?;_ he wondered as she slowly opened the box, inside where two of his daggers, a small globe that contained an image of him, as well as an emerald and silver pendant he had given her decades ago. Loki frowned softly and wondered why she had saved such things after all he had done, all he had planned to do.

Reaching into the box Sif removed the globe and brushed her fingers across the smiling image of Loki inside. "Why couldn't you have stayed this happy?" she whispered to the image and placed it back down before removing the pendant and fastening it around her neck. The emeralds always clashed with her bright blue eyes, Loki had teased her for it once but she'd only taken it off after his "betrayal" of Thor, after his secret was discovered. Loki couldn't understand why she'd wear it now, or have it at all. Sif sighed softly and rose to her feet, her fingers lightly brushing the pendant as she made her way to the window where she stopped and looked up to the bright night sky. Dropping her hands to make a cup she concentrated and pushed out her energy into a small ball of light, opening her eyes she frowned at it. Loki smirking softly behind her, she'd never been very good with magic, it had taken him a while to realise that after he'd spent time trying to teach her. When it came to magic the Lady Sif was basically useless, but still she had created the ball of light.

"It isn't much...but it's the best I can do, I know you deserve better Loki. I know you have wronged us, killed people, betrayed those closest to you but in the end you were loyal, brave and I am proud of you" she spoke with a growing smile on her lips. "Goodbye my friend, you will always be in my heart and my memories" with that said she held out her hands and the light flickered for a moment before raising into the air and disappearing into the sky.

Stepping back into the corridor Loki couldn't understand what he was feeling. She had sent out a light for him, a light to guide him in his darkness of death. No one else had done such a thing, not even Thor. He took a moment to glance back inside seeing her packing away everything back into the box and hiding it away again, all but the pendant that hung around her neck once again.

* * *

**_Well hope you're enjoying it so far. Please leave a comment and tell me what you think. Good or bad I don't mind either really. {Winks} Catch you on the next chapter!_**

**_Love Lisa xx_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters or anything from the Marvel universe. I'm just a fan who fancied writing up what I'd like to happen after Thor: The Dark World, which is where my Fic starts. Right from the end of Movie 2. So I hope you enjoy what you read. #MatureContent...eventually...lol**

* * *

Chapter 2:

It had been a number of days since Loki had followed Sif into her chamber and witnessed her sending out a light for him, her kind words and actions. He'd tried to push the memory aside as it was beginning to cloud his thoughts of her impending demise but it was no use. He would watch her at supper when all the men and women crowded around the large decorated table to feast on Biltshtine and speak of the great battles long past them. It hadn't taken him long to notice that ever so often her eyes would flicker to the seats beside him, the one where he and Frigga used to sit during these meals and her fingertips would casually brush against the emerald pendant hanging around her delicate neck thoughtfully. Loki wondered if she was thinking of him or his mother, she and Sif had been extremely close after all. Her death must have hit Sif hard as it had for all of Asgard. Pushing the image of his mothers smiling face way in his mind, he was having enough difficulty maintaining the illusion of being Odin without accidentally having a magical mishap. Disguised as Odin he couldn't very well just ask the Lady Sif about her touches and glances but maybe...maybe as someone else he could. Taking on the form of one of the bewildered warriors was out of the question, she would see right through him in an instant but perhaps...another warrior, one less known, and that's when a plan began forming in Lokis' mind. A plan to remove the threat of his discovery and find out exactly what was going on inside the dear Lady Sifs' head.

* * *

Sif sighed softly as she fastened her armer and saddled up her horse Belifier for their journey to Nidavellir. The Dwarves there had been having issues with raiders and "pirates" since the battle with Kurse over the nine realms and she along with the Warriors Three and a battalion of men preparing to journey across the Bifrost by order of Odin to assist them in returning their land to the splendour it once was. Glancing over her shoulder Sif smiled to her three friends Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg, each of whom she would gladly give her life for and who she know she could trust without question.

"I'm rather looking forwards to seeing Nidavellir again, those Dwarves sure know how to make their weapons" Fandral spoke with a grin as he twirled his sword around in the air and then slid it fluidly into its sheath. "Show off" Sif smirked at him and fastened her weapons to either side of Belifier. She already carried her broad sword and shield on her along with three daggers, a small blade concealed in her boot and her two smaller swords on her back that interconnect to make a double blade she was so fond of. Slipping the pendant down under her armour she closed her eyes and sighed contently as it brushed her skin warming her. Loki had enchanted it for her, trying to make up for the time when he had cut off all of her golden curls as a child, he had made it so it would always bring her warmth and a feeling of ease whenever she wore it. "And they know how to throw a party, the victory feast when this is done shall be in the halls of Nidavel and shall be the finest we have ever seen" Volstagg spoke up now, sounding all too confident in their victory and rightly so. They had not yet once lost a battle where the four of them had been together. As a group they were unstoppable. "None of you are old enough to remember the battle of Avelatir but now that was a memorable one. We fought alongside the Dwarves bravely, many died but oh it was glorious. The songs that were song of that day..."Volstagg then going on to reminisce about the good old days when he battled alongside the great known Asgardian warriors. The ones who inspired him, the ones who were shamed. And on and on he went about the marvellous banquet feast the Dwarves had laid out for them upon their victory. She'd heard these stories a number of times and could recite them as her own if she wanted but it was good hearing Volstagg and the others in such light spirits, since their brother in arms Thor had chosen to relinquish his place on the throne of Asgard and return to Midgard to be with Lady Jane their mood had been somewhat...depressive. Sif laughed softly to herself as she readied Belifier, listening to the part if the story where Volstagg fell from his horse during the fight and knocked three of the raiders unconscious. She always enjoyed that part of the story, whether it was true or not was another matter.

Just as she turned to ask Hogun whether he would be riding Viel or Warton to Nidavellir something caught her eye. A warrior standing just outside the stable door listening to them. Tilting her head to the side slightly she felt herself slipping into warrior mode, her posture and entire demeanour changing in a heartbeat as she slowly slipped away from the others and snuck out of the upstairs window and down onto the ground outside quietly. Gliding around to the corner of the stable she peaked around the corner and eyed the soldier who had been eavesdropping on them. He was lightly leaning against the wall beside the door with his back to her, his hair dark and curling a little. He wasn't exactly the usual Asgardian soldier, instead of being broad and muscular he was tall and lean, his hand resting on a golden hilted sword on his hip. As quietly as she could Sif approached him from behind, drawing her dagger from it's sheath. She'd teach this new soldier not to eavesdrop on them again. Grabbing his arm she tugged it behind his back and pulled him back against her. Her blade pressing into his neck lightly but enough to make him still. She hadn't realised he was quite so tall, she had to stand upon her toes to whisper against his ear. "And what is a little soldier like you doing out here? Eavesdropping on your commanders?" She tutted softly and tightened her grip. "You have one chance to convince me not to beat you for your insolence, go." She spoke sternly wanting to hear his reasoning for such a thing.

Loki wasn't sure why he was surprised. He hadn't even realise Sif had snuck from the stable let alone realised she was sneaking up on him. She'd always been a quiet one. He'd managed to grip her dagger wrist with his free hand when she ambushed him, so to show the faith of his newfound disguise he released her wrist and let himself relax as she pressed the blade to his throat. "I did not mean to offend you Lady Sif, I merely did not wish to interrupt the story" he spoke lightly, attempting to turn his head to glance back at her over his shoulder but only proceeding to cut himself with her blade. A slow drip of blood cascaded down to his collar bone. He saw Sifs' eyes widen slightly. "My name is Darri, I have a message from The AllFather for you" he told her smirking slightly as she released him. Rolling his shoulders for a moment before pulling out the scroll he had written himself and signed from Odin. Handing it to her she unraveled it and began reading, her face filling with skepticism.

"You cannot be serious" Sif spoke in exasperation as she re-read the message. It stated that she was to train and educate Darri son of Oleg in the ways of combat and war whilst in Nidavellir. That she was to be his mentor until he proved himself ready. Her eyes closing she rubbed the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger in annoyance. This was the last thing she needed to worry about but a direct order from The AllFather. could not be ignored. Opening her eyes she narrowed them at the man before her examining him. He was at least a head taller than her, his front was no different from the back, tall and lean described him to a t. His face was...sharp and yet, his eyes were soft. Intelligent. Sif felt the hairs on the back of her neck and down her spine raise when his eyes slowly scanned down her. She imagined he must be disapproving of her training him, most of the men felt this way at first, that was until the training began and she showed them to never underestimate her. Her eyes caught side of the line of blood on his neck but the cut had already healed. "Clean yourself up and return here as soon as you can. We have a lot to go over before you will be going anywhere" she said sternly before brushing past him and back into the stable where the Warriors Three where eyeing her intently.

"Who's the new fellow?" Fandral spoke up first, he always was the nosy one. He stood brushing out the golden mane of his horse as he waited patiently for her to answer. The others however were not patient. "Come on Sif, what did the squirt want?" Hogun asked next and Sif simply handed him the scroll with Odins' orders on it as a reply before turning to finish her preparations for leaving.

"A new protégée? Seems like an odd time for Odin to assign you one, on the Eve of a battle. Doesn't leave much time to put the boy in his place" Volstagg commented after being passed the scroll, scratching his long ginger beard.

"Oh don't worry I'll put him in his place. I have plenty of time for that" she smirked across to them and they grinned back knowingly. Sif always had enjoyed breaking her protégées illusions of her, especially when it involved occasionally breaking their faces and bringing down their inflated Asgardian egos.

* * *

**Well hope you're enjoying it so far. Please leave a comment and tell me what you think. Good or bad I don't mind either really. {Winks} Catch you on the next chapter! For those who commented on my short posts, I'm just getting back into writing after taking a bad knock to my confidence so my chapters may be short to begin with but as I get into it they'll start getting longer. **

**Love Lisa xx**


End file.
